


Wooing His Merlin

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hadn’t realized that becoming King would mean people would start wooing his Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing His Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eebee_07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eebee_07).



> Written for eebee_07 for the gift exchange over on camelots_closet. Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, if they were the show wouldn’t have gone down the Arthur/Gwen romance line (although I love Gwen!).

Arthur had known that everything would change the day he became King.

He just hadn’t realized it would be a sign for people to start courting Merlin.

Merlin.

His Merlin.

His warlock.

Not anyone else’s.

He had been Arthur’s insufferable manservant for years, had been with him through everything and now some other King was trying to woo him away.

It all had started when the delegation from Germain came to Camelot, their arrival coinciding with Beltane, the first festival that Arthur would attend as King.

He had seen the way the other King had looked at Merlin, the way his eyes had slid towards the young warlock whenever he thought Arthur wasn’t looking, the way he had gotten closer.

And now this.

“… they’re very rare apparently,” Merlin said, picking up the flowers that the other King had given to him and putting them into a vase. “Apparently they don’t bloom before or during Beltane, but somehow Warrick managed to bring these with him.”

Arthur snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If anyone was going to give the young warlock rare and hard to come by flowers, it was going to him. Not some prancy, sleazy King from some ridiculous kingdom.

“You don’t like them?”

Big blue eyes turned on him and he couldn’t say any of the things he’d wanted to, about Warick and where he could stuff his crummy flowers, not with Merlin looking at him with that happy smile he had.

“They’re … beautiful,” he replied, running a hand through his hair, unable to stop a smile when Merlin beamed at him, before turning back to the flowers.

“Warrick wants me to show him around the festival tomorrow,” Merlin continued, turning and leaning back against the window sill, eyes staring intently at Arthur. “That’s okay, right?”

Arthur wants to say no, that it isn’t okay, because Merlin is his warlock, and he isn’t about to let some other King come in and steal him away to his kingdom, then again, it could be the perfect opportunity to show the other man who Merlin belonged to.

“I think we can arrange that,” Arthur answered, smirk crossing his face.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice questioning. “You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What look?” Arthur asked innocently, knowing that Merlin wouldn’t believe his innocence, hadn’t fallen for that tone even right at the beginning.

“The look that says ‘I’m plotting to do something horrible to someone’,” Merlin replied.

“I would never do anything like that,” Arthur said, feigning hurt.

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes, before pushing away from the window sill.

“You know, sometimes it doesn’t feel like anything’s changed,” Merlin said, moving closer to him, Arthur’s heart picking up it’s pace as the young warlock stopped right in front of him.

“Oh?” Arthur asked distractedly, wondering why he suddenly felt hotter, his breaths coming a little faster, as Merlin moved to stop just inside Arthur’s personal space.

“But then … you’ll always be a royal prat,” Merlin whispered, before moving away from him and towards the door.

Arthur can’t help but feel a sense of loss as Merlin left, although he’s not quite sure why.

**

The next morning, Arthur smiles as he walks outside, grinning wider as he sees Warrick standing there, Merlin nowhere in sight.

“Ah, King Warrick,” he called out, jogging down the steps. “I was thinking I should show you around our lovely festival today.”

He can’t help but want to grin when he sees the reluctant look in the other man’s eyes, sees the way they flick to the doors, obviously looking for Merlin.

“Your young warlock, Merlin, had offered,” Warrick replied, a smile crossing his face as he looked over Arthur’s shoulder.

Turning, Arthur saw Merlin coming down the steps, fluff in his hair, no doubt from some experiment he and Gaius were running.

“Merlin,” Warrick said, moving forward a step. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“Sorry, Gaius was working on this experiment and I lost track of the time,” the warlock replied, a grin on his face.

“I was just telling King Arthur here that we were going to go around the festival together,” Warrick continued, his eyes narrowing as Arthur smiled at him.

“Well,” Arthur said, clapping his hands together. “The more the merrier right?”

“O … of course,” Warick replied after a moment of silence.

The look Merlin gave him, clearly said that Arthur wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all him, but Arthur wasn’t bothered by that. He wanted Warrick to know that Merlin wasn’t going to be wooed away from Camelot, from him.

To prove his point further he leaned closer to Merlin, hand raising to run through the young warlock’s hair, pulling out some of the feathers stuck there, his breath catching at the softness of Merlin’s raven locks, before reluctantly pulling away.

“Feathers,” he said, showing the feathers to Merlin, whose cheeks were slightly pink, his eyes darker then before.

“Thank you,” Merlin murmured, eyes flicking between Arthur’s eyes and mouth.

Grinning, Arthur moved back.

“Let’s get started,” he said, indicating for Warrick to walk in front of him, face softening as Merlin followed.

Things were off to a good start.

**

Things were going horribly.

Warrick had somehow managed to catch Merlin when the warlock had fallen over, Merlin sending him the grin he usually saved for Arthur, and now he was telling Merlin about how ‘he had to come visit his castle, to see the lovely flowers’.

Arthur wasn’t sure the other King would be returning to his kingdom alive if he kept looking and touching Merlin like he was.

Arthur didn’t care if it would start an incident.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

He was losing Merlin.

Merlin who was laughing and grinning and touching the other King back.

Sighing again, he looked up to see Merlin staring at him, a fond smile on his face, Warrick over at one of the stalls looking at some hideous jewelry.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” Merlin said quietly, moving closer, until his shoulder pushed against Arthur’s, the warlock’s heat warming something within him.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” he muttered, and it was the truth, he’d been up all night worried about Merlin leaving.

After all what did he really have here the Merlin would stay for? He could be a warlock for any of the King’s and would probably be treated a lot better then Arthur sometimes treated him, forgetting that Merlin was a powerful warlock, and thinking he was still his goofy man servant.

“You do look kind of tired,” Merlin said, turning so he was facing him, still standing close. “What had you up so late?”

Looking into Merlin’s blue eyes, Arthur felt his chest tighten, wondering when Merlin had grown so beautiful, not realizing that he had started to lean in to the other man, his eyes focused on Merlin’s mouth.

“Merlin,” Warrick interrupted, and Arthur had to force himself not to growl at the other man. “I found this neckerchief and thought of you.”

Looking at the blue neckerchief, Arthur couldn’t help the glare that he sent the other King, as Merlin beamed, taking off the neckerchief he had been wearing and tying the new one around his neck.

“Perfect,” Warrick said, hand coming up to run over the neckerchief, Arthur not missing the fingers that brushed over the skin of Merlin’s neck, or the light blush that tinged his warlock’s cheeks.

**

Walking out onto the balcony, Arthur leant against it, trying to ease the ache in his chest, as he stared out at the bonfires burning, ignoring the sounds of the feast going on behind him.

Merlin had been speaking to King Warrick all night, joking and laughing with him, leaning closer and touching him.

Closing his eyes, Arthur took a deep breath.

He really was losing Merlin.

He could feel it.

And there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it.

Merlin had always thought of him as a prat and now that he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore, why would he stay in Camelot?

Looking down, he frowned as his fingers passed over something softer then the rock his hand had been running across. Picking up the bloom, he ran his fingers over the fragile petal, as he took in the flower.

A bloom from the Hawthorn tree.

Fitting for the time of year and for how he was feeling.

There had always been something about Merlin, something that he couldn’t place. He would do anything for Merlin, always wondered what his man servant turned warlock was doing, wanting to make him laugh if he was sad, smile that goofy smile.

He didn’t just care about Merlin, he … he was, maybe, a little, falling in love with him.

And he hadn’t even realized.

Until now.

Now, when he had to watch the other King trying to take Merlin away.

Merlin knew him too well for him to try and woo him, thought he was an arrogant, royal prat. There was just no way that Merlin felt the same.

His heart was breaking and the flower he was holding was supposed to treat problems of the heart.

Looking back through the entrance, he could see people dancing, laughing, all having a good time, and he couldn’t stand going back in there. Not after figuring out how he felt about Merlin and seeing that Merlin clearly cared for someone else.

Walking away, it didn’t take him long to leave the castle, to walk through the village and out into the woods.

He could see people celebrating, surrounding their bonfires, and he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that his people were happy. He moved away from the people and the fire, out further into the woods.

Sighing, he sat down, leaning his back against a tree.

He wondered what Merlin was doing right now.

Probably laughing and talking and touching King Warrick, falling deeper under a spell that millions before him had.

The thought made a shot run through his chest, the sharp ache making it difficult for him to breathe.

Looking at his hand, he realized he had brought the hawthorn bloom with him. In the moonlight it looked even more pale, but still as beautiful as in the fire light.

He froze when he heard twigs cracking, standing up slowly as he heard someone moving behind him, whoever it was making enough noise to alert even the worst hunter.

He couldn’t help but smile as Merlin ran into view, the full moon shining enough light for him to recognize his warlock, who proceeded to run straight into him.

“Oh … Arthur,” Merlin said, standing up, the hand he had raised defensively changing to land on Arthur’s shoulder as he caught his breath. “It’s you.”

Arthur could hear the relief in Merlin’s voice and wondered what had been chasing the other man.

“Merlin, one day you’re going to realize that it’s easier to hunt and escape, when you’re quiet,” Arthur said, trying to ignore the warmth of Merlin’s hand, and the way he moved slightly closer to him.

Merlin gave a low chuckle that made Arthur feel warm all over, before making a small bonfire start in front of them.

Arthur was still a little shocked every time Merlin used his magic, the way he could make things appear and disappear, sometimes without even saying a word. The first time Merlin had made fire appear was when they had gone out hunting, Arthur had been worried about the brush nearby catching alight, to which Merlin had simply reminded him that he was a warlock.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Merlin’s disheveled state, his hair messier then normal, bruised mouth and a light blush on his cheeks.

“What happened to you?” he asked, hand coming up and gently tilting Merlin’s face from one side to the other.

“Oh, uh, heh,” Merlin said, shrugging and breaking eye contact. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Arthur felt his breath catch as he realized what had caused the bruises.

“Oh. I see,” he said, taking his hand away and stepping away from Merlin, missing the disappointment on the other man’s face, as he looked away from Merlin and down at the beautiful bloom still in his hand.

The bloom reminded him a lot of Merlin, pale and beautiful, both in the moonlight and in the firelight.

Holding the flower out to the other man, he looked up to see Merlin staring at the bloom in shock, before a beautiful smile crossed his face, happiness shining from his eyes as he looked from the flower to Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face at the look of happiness on Merlin’s face.

“Merlin!”

Arthur growled as he heard the other King’s voice far off, the King that was taking away his Merlin.

He turned back to tell Merlin he could go, but was stopped when soft lips pushed gently against his, the kiss chaste and sweet.

When he pulled away, Arthur stared at Merlin in shock.

“You kissed me,” he said breathlessly.

“A man could grow old waiting for you,” Merlin murmured, his hands running up Arthur’s chest, goosebumps following their path.

“You … I … but you think I’m a prat!” he exclaimed, frowning as Merlin leant forward kissing gently along his jaw.

“You are,” Merlin said, pulling his mouth away as his hands played with the hair on Arthur’s nape.

“And … you and King Warrick,” Arthur continued, Merlin’s fingers making it hard for him to concentrate on what he was trying to say.

“I’m not interested in Warrick,” Merlin said.

“But …” Arthur said, taking in the mussed state of the other man.

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned his head closer, his breaths wafting across Arthur’s mouth, making the King shiver and forget what he’d been about to say. Arthur waited for him to continue, to close the distance, but Merlin seemed happy just being close.

Letting out a huff, Arthur closed the distance, grabbing Merlin’s waist and pulling the other man flush against him, licking at Merlin’s lips until they opened for him, his tongue plunging in and exploring the sweet mouth.

He moaned and shifted so that Merlin was pushed up against the tree he had been resting against before.

“Merlin?”

The voice brought Arthur down from his lust induced haze, as he was reminded of the bruises he’d seen before, the King looking for the man in his arms being the cause of them.

“Merlin?” he asked, trying to figure what was going on, as Merlin dimmed the light.

“He asked me to show him the woods and the bonfires the people were having and then he said he thought he saw something over in the woods. The next thing I know he’d pushed me up against a tree and started … kissing and groping me,” Merlin explained, shrugging.

“He attacked you?” Arthur asked angrily, trying to pull back, but Merlin’s grip tightened, not letting him.

“He only kissed me, Arthur,” Merlin replied, rolling his eyes.

“He pushed you against a tree and attacked you,” Arthur muttered, trying to ignore the kisses Merlin was giving him along his jaw again.

“And I took care of him,” Merlin murmured.

“So why is he still looking for you?” Arthur asked, groaning as Merlin sucked his ear lobe into his mouth, biting gently.

“Forget him, Arthur,” Merlin whispered against his ear. “Don’t you think there are better things to be worrying about?”

Arthur couldn’t help but shudder as Merlin’s hands ran down his back, pushing his shirt up and caressing his skin.

Looking into the blue eyes, he leant forward, noticing that the voice was getting further away, and giving in to the desire which was pooling in his belly.

Kissing Merlin was like nothing he’d ever experienced, Merlin’s magic reaching out and caressing him at the same time as Merlin’s hands, the feeling making Arthur harder by the second.

He gasped as he felt a pressure on his cock, pulling away and seeing the grin on Merlin’s face, one of his hands pulling at the ties on his britches, letting them fall to the ground, his hand wrapping around Arthur’s erection and stroking.

“Merlin,” he gasped, throwing his head back, biting his lip to stop the whimper that wanted to escape, as Merlin continued his slow strokes.

“I’ve waited so long,” Merlin whispered, his other hand pushing Arthur’s shirt off. “So, so long.”

Arthur shivered as Merlin’s eyes ran over him, wondering how he had never noticed Merlin looking at him before, the heat and lust in his eyes obvious even in the dim light.

Moving closer again, his hands reached up and untied Merlin’s neckerchief, leaning forward and sucking on the skin, grinning as he heard Merlin whimper, biting his lip to stop one of his own leaving as Merlin’s hand stopped stroking.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, voice desperate and needy, as Arthur palmed him through his pants.

Ignoring his own need, he quickly untied them, pulling them down to reveal Merlin’s cock.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, leaning forward to press another hot kiss to Merlin’s parted lips, grinning when he heard the low moan that came from the other man as he stroked his erection, biting kisses along Merlin’s jaw.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered into his ear. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Arthur had thought he couldn’t get any harder, but Merlin’s words had him straining even more, leaking, making Arthur groan.

“You can’t say things like that, Merlin” he whispered. “I won’t last long as it is.”

“So you do?” Merlin asked, amusement in his tone, as he pushed harder against Arthur. “You do want to fuck me?”

Biting his lip, Arthur leaned his head against Merlin’s shoulder, whimpering as he felt the warlock’s hands moving over his back.

“We don’t,” he started. “We don’t have anything …”

“Warlock, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, pushing him away and pulling his shirt off, laying it with their other clothes on the ground, before lying down on his back, grinning up at Arthur as his hand trailed slowly down his chest, disappearing between his legs.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur said, turning away, the sight of Merlin preparing himself pushing him so close to the edge.

Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the little whimpers that Merlin was making, thinking of all the things that usually helped to calm him down, none of which seemed to be working tonight.

Turning back around, he lay down next to Merlin, not noticing the hardness of the ground, every part of him focused on Merlin, who was staring back at him with a hunger that stole the breath from Arthur’s lungs.

“Now, Arthur,” Merlin gasped, pulling his knees up, Arthur moving between them, kissing Merlin as he lined up, pushing in slowly against the resistance.

He had to stop after the initial push in, the look of pain on Merlin’s face making him freeze, ready to stop altogether, before Merlin looked up at him, gasping as he grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Just … give me … a minute,” he panted, eyes squeezing shut again.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur tried to focus on the crackling noise of the bonfire, of the sound of nature around them, and not of the hot vice that his cock was surrounded by.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, leaning up to kiss him, his magic starting its caress again.

Slowly pushing forward again, Arthur didn’t stop until he was all the way in, the way Merlin clenched around him, making him groan, the heat in his belly close to bursting already.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in.

Merlin writhed beneath him when he changed the angle, hitting something in the warlock that made him groan Arthur’s name in a way that made Arthur lose complete control, his breath becoming ragged as he thrust in and out, hand reaching down to stroke Merlin at the same pace, the heat coiling in his belly as Merlin came with a gaspe, the way he clenched around Arthur causing him to come undone, light flashing before his eyes.

Collapsing on Merlin, he gave a small chuckle as he rolled off, grinning as Merlin followed him, both of them unnaturally clean.

“Warlock,” Merlin muttered into his neck, in answer to his unasked question.

Merlin knew him too well.

Smiling, Arthur rubbed a hand up and down Merlin’s back, a sense of calm settling in him.

“I can’t believe you thought I was going to leave,” Merlin said, his voice muffled as he spoke into his skin.

“I thought no such thing,” Arthur replied, trying to sound outraged.

Merlin snorted and Arthur couldn’t help but smile again.

Merlin was lying in his arms, after having sex with him.

He hadn’t lost Merlin.

And now that he had him, Arthur wasn’t ever going to let him go.

 **END**


End file.
